guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoptive Muscle Memory
Also known as''' Photographic Reflexes',' muscle mimicry', Uncommonly known as '''Telekinetic Memory' or telepathic action duplication '''is the ability to replicate any physical action and same strength of any being after seeing it performed once. Is achievable by oneiromancy Capability The user can copy any action or movement of humans,animals, and other creatures or sometimes objects after seeing it performed. Can achieve acrobatics, martial arts, and physical stunts. The user can mentally imograte the proportions of others causing alignment of motoroty, this ability is the enhanced version of Photographic Memory. Sometimes, the person with this ability can also mimic the exact partlinement of others, causing the user to become super intermental or strong such as dodging bullets, scaling walls quickly or wall running, most ninja's possess this ability. Because the user can copy animal actions, this grants special abilities like ultimate dodging or special swimming. This is done when the user records the action with Photographic memory and then uses telekinesis to perfect it. Energy Levels: ''Extremely high levels of telekinesis is used during this ability use.'' ''Extremely High levels of eidetic/photographic memory is used during this ability use'' ''Extremely high levels of telepathy is being recieved during the ability use'' Intermediate Level *Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of '''physical action while perceiving it). *Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of physical action for intensive periods of time before experiencing tiredness). *Super Vision (perceive/view all kinds of physical action in different degrees, measurements & with precise detailing). *Super Dexterity (oneself can perform accurately/perfectly/errorless doing a memorized physical action). *Intuitive Aptitude (analyze/understand/clarify the "structure/operation" of a physical action while perceiving it). *Tactical Probability (predict/foresee the "outcome" of events tactically). *Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of oneself to perfect a memorized physical action). Advanced Level *Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of physical action while perceiving it). *Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of physical action for intensive periods of time before experiencing tiredness). *Super Vision (perceive/view all kinds of physical action in different degrees, measurements & with precise detailing). *Super Dexterity (oneself can perform accurately/perfectly/errorless doing a memorized physical action). *Intuitive Aptitude (analyze/understand/clarify the "structure/operation" of a physical action while perceiving it). *Tactical Probability (predict/foresee the "outcome" of events tactically). *Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of oneself to perfect a memorized physical action). *Power Mimicry (allowing oneself to mimic others' abilities/powers only within proximity of others). Extreme Level *Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of physical action while perceiving it). *Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of physical action for intensive periods of time before experiencing tiredness). *Super Vision (perceive/view all kinds of physical action in different degrees, measurements & with precise detailing). *Super Dexterity (oneself can perform accurately/perfectly/errorless doing a memorized physical action). *Intuitive Aptitude (analyze/understand/clarify the "structure/operation" of a physical action while perceiving it). *Tactical Probability (predict/foresee the "outcome" of events tactically). *Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of oneself to perfect a memorized physical action). *Power Mimicry (allowing oneself to mimic others' abilities/powers only within proximity of others). *Immunity (resistance to probability methods, knowledge theft & attempted pain). Variations: *Animal Muscle Memory being able to copy the actions of animals. Associations Most people have atleast 13% of this ability, but if the user is acompanied by these abilities, has access to it fully: Stems From Photographic Memory Stems From Telepathy Stems From Telekinesis/Psychokinesis Category:Cerebral Powers